


An Angels Holy Water  -Kinktober Day Ten - Voyeurism (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Deciding to take a break for a day,Crowley gets restless in his flatdeciding he just needs hisangels company, nothing more.Much to his delight, somethingelse happens, even though he'scaught.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	An Angels Holy Water  -Kinktober Day Ten - Voyeurism (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - Kinktober Day Ten - Voyeurism (Quefish)

**Kinktober Day Ten - Voyeurism - (Quefish)**

_An Angels Holy Water_

**[KInktober Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi7Cr_Ag0P6U1ImVRB3S6UTx) **

Aziraphale and Crowley had decided that they were going to take the tenth off from trying anything new. Albeit both were a tad disgruntled with the idea, their physical forms said differently. In reality, they were tired, a bit on the worn out side, and with the number of marks left behind, they agreed.

Aziraphale woke, finding himself sore. A dip in his bathtub and soaking sounded absolutely lovely. Filling the tub to capacity, he let his wings unfurl, even they were sore, into the tub he went. Hot water stopping just below his nose, letting his eyes close, he soaked in a vanilla and coco smelling bath. It felt lovely.

On the other side of town was Crowley's flat; inside, a demon paced the floors, restless, having been tempted for over a week, knowing that Aziraphale was his and willing to try anything only brought discourse to Crowley. Calming the Serpent of Eden and the first tempter wasn't easy, sore or not, the taste of Aziraphale, of divinity was as close to Heaven as Crowley would ever be.

Crowley's want and desire of Aziraphale were all-consuming, grinning at the thoughts of touches, feelings the feeling of Aziraphale under him, behind him. Hands everywhere on his body only fueled the fire inside him; his body simply felt hot.

Taking a deep breath, Crowley tried to figure out what to do for the day. Sleeping was out he already had, taking a bath and soaking, he already had. What to do, getting himself a drink, he sat on his throne, kicking his legs up on the desk and turned on the tv. Boring.

Crowley had had enough of being bored and decided to pop on over to the bookshop, they didn't have to do anything, but he missed the company of his angel. They could have a couple drinks. Chat about their adventures when they weren't together over the last six thousand years, make a day of it, just a sit-in.

Just maybe the company of his beloved angel would be enough to ease his demonic side. Cool the flames that licked at his very being. Something had to give, or Crowley could swear he was going to physically ignite into a ball of fire. That wouldn't be good for anyone.

A snap of his fingers and Crowley found himself in the bookshop, a tranquil and closed shop at that. Looking around, Aziraphale was nowhere on the first floor; Crowley growled lowly he knew he was on one of the many hidden floors up above the shop. Taking a chance, he went to Aziraphale's bedroom, somewhere up above, he still didn't know what floor he was on, but that was neither here nor there.

The bed made, clothing folded neatly on the dresser near a door that was just partially open. Crowley heard water; looking towards the top of that door was steam coming from somewhere within. A step closer, and he could hear a definite hum from inside that room. The last step Crowley took, ever so quiet, and he looked in.

Aziraphale was warm, the water soothing, covering his wings to a point, the tops still were higher than his head and sat above the waterline. It was fine; everything else was underwater; Aziraphale was washing himself, cleaning everything, soothing bites that Crowley had left behind. A sign that he had been there and his angel was his, willingly. Touching each and everyone lovingly, humming at his own gentle touches.

Crowley smiled proudly as he watched Aziraphale touch his bites, not healing them, not hiding them, leaving them. Loving them, they truly belonged to the other; nothing would ever pull them apart again, not Heaven and certainly not Hell. The way Aziraphale hummed with each touch warmed Crowley's heart; he was loved.

Though as he watched something changed, in the feeling that flowed through the air. Touches became more than just touches; Crowley watched as Aziraphale's hand slipped below the water. Crowley watched, waited, and hid a gasp.

Touching quickly turned to desire, lust if what you have always wanted is right there watching you. Leaving his wings out, Azirphale shifted his position in the very large bathing tub. Making sure he was facing the peeking snake, Aziraphale knew if anyone entered the shop, he also knew his snake's scent and overall feeling of him.

Aziraphale let his head fall back against the rim of the tub and let his hand stay below the water's edge. Listening for Crowley's quiet little noises.

Crowley bit his bottom lip with a gasp as he watched. This was too much.

~Showtime~ Aziraphale thought to himself with a grin.

Aziraphale's head back, he slowly dragged his fingers down his neck, over his chest, wrapping his hand around his growing arousal he knew his demon was watching. Pushing up against his hand and letting a purposeful moan escape his lips. Purposely touching marks, bites, and letting his breath hitch on each touch.

"O-oh, Crowley."

Aziraphale purposely made sure it was just loud enough for Crowley to hear his name being uttered.

Crowley stopped moving; leaving wasn't an option now. Hearing his name almost had him going into the bathroom, to help, to bite anything this angel needed, but this, this felt amazing. It felt better because it felt wrong; he watched something that no one had ever seen before. There was no written or uttered mention of watching an angel masturbate, ever.

Yet here was Crowley watching just that, this was just for him, he wasn't moving. Aziraphale grinned as he let a wave of want and desire pulse through the room, radiating to the door. Crowley got hit with the full brunt of that pulse, his hand pressing over his cock through his far too tight jeans. Aziraphale slowly let his hips push up into his hand. A stronger pulse came through the room. He moaned.

"Fuuck."

Crowley's mouth hung open as his face turned flushed, his eyes followed every movement of that hand. Having to press against his already hard cock to relieve some pressure, the moan was far too much for the demon to contain as his breath hitched, his eyes closed. Pulses of love, desire, need, and wanton lust flowed into the Serpent of Eden. His hand rubbed against his pants; his head fell forward with his eyes shut.

Crowley kept his eyes shut, just taking in the sounds Aziraphale was making. Rubbing against his own hand, Crowley wasn't cooling down, he was heating up. Still he wasn't going to leave this delicioulsy sinful display of his angel. Hearing his name being uttered as that angelic hand stroked his own cock, had Crowley desperately needful.

Aziraphale's hand quickened over cock, letting moans, and sounds flow from his lips as his demon watched. It was all to erotic, wrong, but they both were enjoying it to the uttermost. Aziraphale continued to stroke himself in the tub, chasing the feeling to tip over the edge into bliss.

Crowley undid his jeans just enough so he could take his cock in his hand.  
Stroking himself, as he bit into his knuckle, trying to stay as silent as he could. A slow stroke up, letting the top of his cock twist in his palm, and then back down to the base. His hips decided to butt in and help the situation, but as he watched Aziraphale's hand quicken, so did his.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale's mouth opened, gasping for air with each stroke of his hand, how he'd bite into his lower lip before licking them. The way the water splashed around him, the noises, Crowley was going to be done in just by the noises his angel was making.

Aziraphale was panting, gasping for air as he reached up and pressed on the bite Crowley had given him, where his fangs had broken the skin. As his fingers dug into the skin there, his back arched out of the water, finally letting himself tip into bliss.

Crowley bit hard into his knuckles, the taste of copper, cinnamon, and burnt sugar touched at his forked tongue. Squeezing tightly around his cock, Crowley came seeing Aziraphale press into his claiming mark, watching as that beautiful angel arched his back and came by touching it. It was more than Crowley could handle.

Aziraphale caught his breath in the tub and smirked, looking at the door, a little wave, and Crowley was undone, caught. Saying nothing, Crowley's face turned bright red; his angel knew he was there. That bastard knew he was being watched and loved it. Always the showman, he had won this round. Crowley was going to have to come up with a payback, a nice one, that involved both of them in bliss.


End file.
